whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Bethany (CTD)
Princess Bethany is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion in Hibernia. Overview Born in 1982, Bethany came into her fae self as a very young childling. Recognized as queen-to-be of House Gwydion, she was taken to live at King Bran's court in Leinster. He became her guardian and accepted her as his heir. She thus had an extended childhood, until she began to rebel. Possessed of a romantic heart and talent for mischief-making, she began to slip away from Bran's house and court, and proceeded to make her way through some of the commoner hangouts in Dublin. Disturbed by her insistence that she had fallen in love with a clurichaun (an always tipsy third-rate poet), Bran decided she needed some country air to clear her head. He sent her to Fiachra, saying, "If its commoners you wish to treat with, at least meet respectable ones, and learn how to rule them while you're at it." She thus became Fiachra's fosterling. Bethany likes Fiachra, but she wishes sometimes he weren't such a stick in the mud. She has managed to wrap him around her little finger, persuading him to sponsor plays, festivals, and musical extravaganzas along with his overlong car rallies, dull sheep-shearing contests, and obnoxious oyster festivals. He best friend lives in Galway, a mute swan pooka named Branwyn. Unknown to Fiachra, Bethany has kept up her romance with Bevan, her clurichaun poet, who has moved into an abandoned cottage in the vicinity. He is having a hard time of it in the West since he speaks not one word of Irish. Image At age 14, Bethany is 5'5" tall and weighs a little less than average. She has a very pale peaches-and-cream complexion with a scattering of freckles over her nose (which she takes great pains to hide, calling them "hideous"). Her hair is that shade of red-brown that isn't quite either color, but flashes with red in the sunlight. Her eyes are pale green. She favors current fashions, and delighted in appearing in ripped jeans and tiny T-shirts to King Bran's uncomprehending consternation. The same tactic used with Fiachra merely caused him to remark, "Yer fanny'll freeze right off if you go out in that cold with that outfit on." She has learned to dress more practically while in the West. In her fae mien, Bethany's hair becomes a dazzling flame red, and her green eyes take on a smoky hue that speaks of future seductions. Though she is still obviously a young girl, she manages court attire with a poise that fosters hope in Bran's heart that she will one day become the queen he believes she can be. Personal They just don't understand. They speak of dreams, but they have no respect for hers, as if changelings weren't allowed to have dreams of their own. Court, court, court. Duty, duty, duty. She needs poetry and music to live! And love... without love, she would have long ceased to be a changeling at all! Of course, she'll assume her proper place when the time comes (who wouldn't want to be queen?), but for now, she wants to enjoy her freedom. Love and magic are for the young; they're wasted on the oldsters. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 85-86. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)